black maid
by heartstations
Summary: shiki/rima; a/u; — open your eyes, look. you have just got a maid who could handle thousand bullets.


_black__✩maid_

* * *

( a/n ) uu i feel really bad for defying my good will to write for months sigh but nevermind. this one is not an oneshot because it's more cool like that and pardon for my grammar abuse and the lack of details and the inconsistency of characters' depth. my updates tend to be once in blue moon but please bear with me. lastly, thank you thank you everyone!

i may consider to rewrite this chapter if i have chance due to the fact that this is a first stage and my failure as writer.

* * *

_01. fantastic plastic machine_

* * *

Din of cloth swishes.

Glance. And then he stares.

Black shoes, white frills, sickening black corset, black ribbons and arm-length white uniform beneath.

Her cerulean eyes sparkle like a dimmed twinkling star, pig-tail blond tresses shimmering like moonlight, and her smile is as sour as oranges he picked yesterday. She is a pretty, pretty girl. Really, really pretty.

But unfortunately—

"Who are you?"

—stranger doesn't count.

Her smile widens. Creepy. Disgusting. She isn't suited to such a doll-like smile.

"Your personal maid. Forgot?"

-

-

-

-

* * *

He never remembers her before, really. It suddenly occurred to him that a weird dressed girl—maid dressed for to be exact—popped right in his room when he woke up this merry morning. He did not freak out or screamed like some girlish boys, really.

Instead, he agreed with _Sorry, I forgot_ and—

SLAM.

She was out of his view.

He needs some time to ponder. Does he really know her? No, he doesn't. If his memory serves him right, yesterday, this home was still occupied by him and his mother. Is it possible that his mother in sudden would hire a maid? He shakes his head. His house is as small as eggshell.

He opens the door once more. And she is still standing rigid with unwavering eyes.

He frowns.

"My name?" he interjects

"Shiki Senri." Her calm voice flurries like wind.

"Your name?"

"Touya Rima."

He takes one more look at her. Her overall color consists of black and white, clashes each other like wickedness and goodness. Her smile seems out of place, her eyes are way too radiant, and the yellow tresses don't make a good combination in general.

Sure she knows his name. But he doesn't know her name.

"Do I really know you?"

"You do." her cerulean orbs eyed him eerily. So hollow, so vivid blue—so so pretty. He feels that he ever saw this somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

"We never met before." He states calmly

"We never met before." She nods, her shoes rasp perfectly on the wooden floor as she advances forward, "But now you do. And for now—" her eyes flick dangerously to his house window, her right arm begins to glitter a dazzling ray of blue lightning.

"—get out from my way." She is shoving him aside as suddenly mechanical shots penetrate down the window. She curses silently as she makes a barrier with her lightning, her body bends down and legs stretching to support her body.

Despite his astonishment to suddenly witnessing his house slowly turns to be a battlefield, but he keeps on staring with wide eyes as she dances amidst the attacks. As the assault keeps on continuing, he then notices that some of the bullets that didn't get to the girl's barrier were vanished to grey smokes. But as he wants to call her name, the girl got careless and the bullets hurt her porcelain skin badly, leaving black spots on it.

Shiki, that red-haired man who was pushed aside by that girl who confessed as maid, tries to get up and helps her as his instinct as a man kicking back and forth. However, that pig-tail haired maid wouldn't just let him in and glares sharply as she hisses quietly:

"This is a maid's job. Sit down and just watch!"

He doesn't understand then. What the heck is this maid's job? Is maid's job to defying repeatedly shot bullets that just now rampaging down his house? He keeps the questions swirling within his head as his frown knits deeper.

"How dare you hurt my arm," Rima mutters quietly as her blue eyes narrow severely. When she sees the cause of neverending bullets, which is a tiny man with horrendous face hanging on the broken window, she dashes forward rapidly, her arm gleaming brighter with such stunning shine of blue and then she strikes with one hard blow.

Shiki watches with unexplainable emotions written all over his face, Rima pants, feeling sated, and that tiny man melts into ashes and disappears.

"Sorry for the window."

He raises one brow upward, "What happened just now?"

"Level E assaulted us." Rima taps her chin thoughtfully

"So?"

"I got rid those bugs as my job." She nods and then glances at him with knowing cold eyes, "You could get killed if you interfere."

Shiki is silent for a few seconds before he cocks his head slightly, "And?"

"Your mother hires me to live here as your personal maid," she bows politely, "Pleased to meet you, Shiki Senri-sama."

So much for a changing behavior when she gets mad.

He frowns deeply, questions still jumbled around like scattered alphabets.

"Who are you?"

She smiles. Creepy. Disgusting. She isn't suited to such a doll-like smile.

"I am simply Touya Rima."

* * *

_( vampire knight © matsuri hino )_


End file.
